


Roosterman Rescue

by CarlWhatTheFuc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlWhatTheFuc/pseuds/CarlWhatTheFuc
Summary: Just Kenma and Kuroo being wholesome little kidsOrKuroo and his portable bandaid pouch ready for any boo boo accidents
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Roosterman Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,Carl here!
> 
> This is just a copy from my wattpad. I didn't wanna post there anymore maybe... Idk! This is the only good work from there so I think it deserves to be here :)

Kenma and Kuroo had been friends for so long, you know how it all started, video games then turn to volleyball. But they don't just play those, they play various other games such as 'Hero Vs Villain'

The game goes like this, they would have sleepovers or a afternoon hangout, look for towels and newspapers for costumes.  
Kenma's quite creative on this part, he made his helmets and Kuroo's swords with just newspapers and some tape. They use towels or sweaters for capes.

Kuroo would usually be the hero while Kenma's the villain. Believe it or not these roles suits them cuz Kenma is secretly good at being evil and is very stealthy from a young age while Kuroo thinks he's a super kind person. Though Kenma would never admit this, he actually is aside from all the teasing, annoying voice, clingy.... The list goes on

When kids play outside, they often gets hurt. Kenma is not excluded even from how careful he is. Though he is careful he's easily hurt. And sometimes clumsy. His skin is so frail even a mosquito bite would leave a permanent mark. His legs are full of old mosquito bite marks.... Apparently his legs taste good to bugs Kuroo said. Not that he ever bit them while arguing or anything. 

Ok back to the point. Kenma always get hurt especially while playing outside. Especially when they play Hero Vs Villain. When Kenma is hurt, Kuroo would stop and make a scene of hero running out of powers and turn into an ambulance with an annoying siren

"Ah!! Ow!" Kenma fell for misstep  
Kuroo gasped "oh no my alarm is on!!! You're lucky this is your day filthy villain! WOOOSSHHH" he 'flew' away to his bag and grab a pencil pouch full of colourful bandaids, he decided on a black cat this time and run back towards Kenma who's sitting on the ground holding his knee for dear life holding back tears.

"WEEOOOOOOUUUUU NEENOO NEEEOOO NEENOO AMBULANMAN TO THE RESCUE!!!!" Kuroo says his siren and quickly sit in front of Kenma, tap his knee with some wet tissue to clean the wound and patch it with the said bandaid and Kenma smiles to see his favourite pattern on his knee. Cute black one.

"there! Good to go!" Kuroo smiles widely and ruffles Kenma's hair which he didn't mind when Kuroo did something nice to him 

"Thanks Kuro" Kenma perked his lips and stand up with the help of Kuroo. They stand up and begin to walk back home as it's getting late and they're hungry for dinner.

"Granny's cooking pie tonight! I don't know what kind though but it's worth the look! Wanna stay over??" Kuroo suggested as they walk home holding hands. Kenma's usually clingy when he's hurt or sick.

"Mm hm, I gotta go back home first and tell mom though" Kenma nodded and Kuroo follows the gesture after   
.  
.  
.  
"I'm home!" Kenma opens the front door and change his shoes to the house big slippers for his small feet. His mom probably washed his Pikachu ones. Kuroo then goes home to prepare their little party knowing Kenma's parents would just let him stay over.  
.  
.  
.  
Kuroo opens his door to Kenma holding a Charmander plush at his door. Kuroo smiles widely in excitement. Kenma didn't bring any bag for clothes, he already has spare clothes for how much he has stayed over at Kuroo's place.  
.  
.  
They had dinner, the pie was cherry pie which Kenma didn't mind, he ate a slice and Kuroo ate two, they had other things they ate and then went straight to Kuroo's room.

"Where's your black sweater???" Kenma asked looking through Kuroo's hanging cloathes

"Owh it's in the wash! Um you can use the rug tho, it's black too!" Kuroo suggested

"Kuro the rug is dirty plus it's heavy, I'll just go goblin without cape" and Kuroo agrees  
.  
.  
"Prepare to lose and die, stupid Godzilla" Kenma the capeless goblin snickered bouncing a volleyball  
"My power globe (volleyball) has 10,000xp more than your stupid sword, you aint't winning this time"

"Ohohooo no no I can win with the power of.... Uh...."

"Exactly"

"Whatever! ATAAACCCKK" Kuroo raised his paper sword above his head and run towards Kenma as he run. He threw the ball towards Kuroo but Kuroo spiked it away with his sword. Kenma regret making the paper sword so thick.

They keep on running in circle until Kenma stepped on a sock he threw while looking from a cape.

THUB

Kenma fell "ow ow ow...." He hissed at his forehead that hit the floor, his skin ripped a little. Kuroo then forgets to make a scene then goes to his badaid pouch on his desk and goes back to Kenma with the same siren

"NEENOO NEENOO AMBULANMAN TO THE RESCUE AGAIN!!!"  
He then patted the wound with his sleeve, there's barely any blood, just a scratch from the rug and patch Kenma's forehead with an orange haired crow bandaid and smiles proudly at his work

"....Kuro this isn't HV game" Kenma rubs his patched wound with his hand to ease the pain

"Kenma I would rescue you in any game, even when there's no game to play, because I don't want you to get bad boo boos" he smiles widely and Kenma smiles back and thanked him and they continue playing.

Kuroo's dad and grandpa were evesdropping from behind the door and are now in awe on how wholesome these kids are.

Timeskip.

Kenma was doing the dishes and suddenly jolted 

"AH!" he hissed at his cutted finger. He was washing a knife and forgot to unwrap the sponge to use to soap it. The soap only makes the pain worse so he quickly wash it with a tight face. Why is he prone to pain jeez. 

Suddenly he hears a sound. It's not a technical sound, more like a human trying to replicate a siren.

"NEENOO NEENOOooOooooo ambulance to the rescue!" Kuroo came in the kitchen with a chuckle and Kenma just snorted.

Kuroo peel off a bandaid with black cat patterns on it and wrap it around Kenma's hurt finger. Kenma smiles as the nostalgic memories flashes in his head. The screaming, the toy making, the feeling of keeping his excitement subtle, the smell of cherry pie that Kuroo's grandma often made,...

Kuroo's bandaid pouch.

Huh, he wonders if that pouch still exists to this day

"Thank you, Kuro" Kenma tip toes and kisses Kuroo's cheek which makes Kuroo's smile even wider

"Ambulanceman will always rescue the cute goblin" he kisses Kenma's forehead and hurt hand

"More like Roosterman" Kenma ruffles the other's hair with both hands

"Roosterman had another successful rescue mission then"


End file.
